


Muffled Tweets

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Cas captures a bird and brings it to Dean.





	Muffled Tweets

A quiet afternoon in the bunker. Well, not for long. Dean is taking a small nap on the sofa, snoring away. The sound of the bunker door opening made Dean sniffle and get into a comfier position, all to close his eyes again thinking it was nothing.

All of a sudden, he heard his name being called… “Dean!!!!!!!!!” 

Dean stayed quiet for a moment, hoping that whoever had called him went away and left him alone, and closed his eyes again, hoping to fall back asleep. But to no luck.  
“Dean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

Dean opened one eye. “What?” Dean mumbled grumpily. 

For multiple moments, there was no reply, but that was when sounds of thumping feet came rushing to the living room. 

“I caught a bird.” Cas said excitedly.

Dean could hear little muffled chirping noises coming from Cas’s folding hands, but grumbled and turned over before sleepily mumbling, “That’s nice.” and settling once again. 

A couple minutes later Dean shot up from his lying down position and Cas was still standing by the end of the sofa stroking the little birds wings. 

“Wait what!” Dean spluttered. 

“What’s wrong Dean?” Cas said puzzled holding the bird softly, so he didn’t squish it. 

“Why do you have a bird?” 

“It was outside in the tree, and I caught it.” Cas explained. 

“Cas! Put it back!” Dean said flustered. 

“But why…? I like him…” 

“Cas! It’s a bird. A wild bird. They live outside.” Dean explained. 

Cas frowned. “Do I really have to let the bird go…” Cas whispered holding the bird tighter. 

Dean reached for the bird and took it softly from Cas’s hand, and it sat in Dean’s palm flapping it’s tiny little wings. 

“Yes Cas.” Dean said sympathetically before walking outside the bunker and placing it on the grass.

Cas shivered as the wind picked up and watched as the little bird flapped it’s wings and flew up into the tree. 

"I'm sorry Cas..." Dean said softly, placing his arm around Cas. 

"Mmm hmm..."


End file.
